Rejected
by anonim-san13
Summary: Nakamura Rio memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Karma—dan dibalas dengan jawaban yang ia ketahui pasti. Rio tidak paham. Mengapa—ia ditolak untuk kedua kalinya?


"Maafkan aku, Nakamura- _san_."

Manik sejernih laut melebar begitu pernyataan pria tersebut terdengar. Rasa perih dan tidak percaya berdesakan memenuhi ulu hati-sebelah tangan bergetar tiada henti.

'Mengapa?'

Dunia seakan menertawakan dirinya yang menyedihkan. Bibirnya terkunci rapat, diikuti napas tercekat. Angin kencang membelai rambut halus Rio ke arah samping, menambah efek dramatis tempatnya berada.

Hening mengudara.

Iris biru menilik Karma yang memunggungi. Napas Rio tertarik begitu saja, tangan mengepal dan reflek memukul pahanya.

"Kenapa ...?"

Ia lelah. Menyatakan perasaan membutuhkan mental dan tenaga yang kuat. Tidakkah insan di hadapannya mengerti? Sungguh, ia berencana untuk menyatakan perasaan sebulan lalu dan baru terjalankan hari ini.

Semua butuh proses. Bahkan untuk Nakamura Rio.

Karma menelusupkan sebelah tangan ke saku celana. Bukan seringaian yang Rio dapat, atau tatapan santai dari iris tembaga tersebut. Tatapannya serius; tatapan yang hanya ia tunjukkan ketika ujian atau memperjuangkan pendapat.

Kotak susu stroberi diremas pelan olehnya.

"Aku menyukai Okuda- _san,"_

Pupil Rio mengecil.

"Maaf."

—apa?

Okuda—maksudnya Okuda Manami itu? Gadis manis berkacamata yang pandai dalam praktikum IPA serta mampu membuat racun?

Apa kekurangan Rio? Cantik, menarik, pandai dalam membuat strategi, pintar, bahkan partner-in-crime miliknya—dan dia masih saja kalah dengan seorang Okuda Manami.

Okuda Manami, yang bahkan tidak terlihat menarik di mata Rio—mengalahkannya. Rio mampu mengalahkannya dalam bidang akademik, namun tidak dalam urusan asmara.

... ah.

"Begitu?"

Karma tidak menoleh. Ia kembali mengisap susu stroberinya.

Seharusnya Rio sadar—Karma nampak nyaman ketika berbincang-bincang dengan Manami, begitu pula sebaliknya. Seringai jahil Karma tergantikan oleh senyuman tulus ketika berucap dengan Manami.

Ah, setelah Nagisa—ia harus menyerah pada Karma juga?

"Kupikir itu hanya gosip," Rio terkekeh pelan. "Kupikir Nagisa bilang kau menyukai Okuda _-san_ hanya karena kepandaiannya dalam meracik racun untuk menjahili orang. Ternyata tidak ..." Ia mengecilkan suara.

Karma menoleh, menyeringai lebar. "Ya, itu salah satu alasanku. Aku bisa mendapat segudang alat untuk mengerjai orang lain."

Mengangkat kepala, Rio menatap lurus Karma. "Lupakan saja apa yang aku katakan hari ini. Aku hanya mengetesmu, lho." Tawa perih mengudara, dan disadari Karma. Namun, Karma hanya membalas dengan biasa agar tidak canggung—

"Tentu saja."

Rio berbalik, kemudian melambaikan tangan. "Aku pulang dulu. Kau juga pulang, hati-hati tertabrak truk, lho! Daah!"

Kakinya berlari meninggalkan Karma yang mengangkat sebelah tangan, napasnya tersendat-sendat. Orang yang ia sukai menyukai temannya, kondisi yang berkebalikan kala ia tertarik pada Nagisa.

Padahal ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang menutup luka hati.

Kala ia sadar betapa banyak persamaan diri pada Karma-entah sikap, kebiasaan, intelejensi—ia merasa nyaman ketika berada bersama Karma. Sangat nyaman hingga ia ingin selalu bersamanya.

Namun kali ini beda.

Orang yang menutup luka hati—justru membuka luka kembali. Dan ia, harus merasakan rasa sakit berlebih daripada ketika bersama Nagisa.

Ya, berlebih.

Tanpa sadar, liquid bening menyusuri kedua pipi Rio. Ia tertawa lebar, menghentikan langkah. "Kenapa aku selemah ini? Aku Nakamura Rio, 'kan?"

Pada akhirnya, hal yang ia sayangi kembali menyakitinya—

"Hahaha." Ia tertawa diselingi tangisan. Napasnya sesenggukan, namun tak urung jua ia masih tertawa. "Aku menyedihkan,"

...

—entah sampai kapan.

.

.

end/tbc

.

.

 **Gusti-ini anis sedih sendiri nyakitin otp. otp anis karurio lho :'D**

 **ini fi pertama yg dipublish di fandom ankyou. sebenernya berawal dari iseng nulis random gegara ngatasin wb, sih- _coretdanjugangungkapinkatahaticoret._ **

**gatau ini mau sampai sini aja atau dijadiin multichap :'D bimbang, pengen mc tapi keingat hutang di wattpad- /lirik**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-anis**


End file.
